lafamiliapeluchefandomcom_es-20200215-history
I just want my beloved be happy
animated movies * At the end of the Disney adaptation of The Hunchback of Notre Dame, where Quasimodo realizes Esmeralda would actually be happy with Phoebus, despite the longing he has for her and the rather petty dislike he has for Phoebus. * There's a variation in Disney's The Princess and the Frog. Our hero, Prince Naveen, is ready to ask Tiana to marry him and help her get the restaurant she's always dreamed of, despite not having a penny himself. "I'll get a job. Maybe two. Maybe three!" Then the riverboat they're sailing on flows past the very site Tiana wants, and she reveals to him that if she doesn't have the money by the very next day, she loses it to a higher bidder. So Naveen sadly scraps his plans and decides to marry Tiana's stinking-rich best friend, Charlotte, so that he can get the money she needs. He's spared having to make this sacrifice when Tiana admits that her dream "wouldn't be complete without you in it," and Charlotte shows her true colors as a rare rich, blonde ditz with a heart of gold in one of the most beautiful Disney climaxes to date. Though she'd always loved princes and wanted to marry one, she was happy just to end at a kiss so Tiana could have her dream. * This occurs in Tangled: Rapunzel promises to be Mother Gothel's prisoner forever if she is allowed to first save Flynn's life. Aware of how seriously Rapunzel takes keeping her promises and not wanting her to be trapped forever by someone who only wants to use her for the healing properties of her magical hair, Flynn cuts Rapunzel's hair off before she can heal him, causing it to lose its power. * Madagascar: Escape 2 Africa plays it straight when Melman the giraffe agrees to let King Julien feed him to the volcano gods so that Gloria and Motomoto can survive. * Frozen: • More like "I Want My Beloved to Be Safe", but almost everything Elsa does is what she perceives as protecting her sister. Her desire for Anna to be happy is more evident in the reprise of "For The First Time in Forever" where she tells Anna to go back home and enjoy her life. ** Kristoff also does this for Anna when, upon hearing that only an act of true love can save Anna from being frozen from the inside out, he immediately tells her that he's taking her back to Prince Hans, her fiancé, despite Kristoff being in love with her himself and and having disparaged her Less Than One Day Engagement previously. movies * In Shrek 2, Shrek's desire to make Fiona happy drives him to the point that he is willing to let her go to be with Prince Charming. It also drives him to take a potion so that he and Fiona can live out their Happily Ever After in the more widely accepted human forms than the ogre forms that are hated by the rest of society. * Norrington from Pirates of the Caribbean: The Curse of the Black Pearl, gently admonishing Will to attend to Elizabeth with every ounce of care and devotion (and then some) that Will put into making Norrington's sword. ** Until the sequel, when he became a vengeful and slightly ridiculous drunk who went back on every single thing he said during the first movie. ** At least he gets some redemption in "At World's End." (Our destinies were intertwined, Elizabeth...but never joined.") This is his rejection to Elizabeth's offer to join them in their escape from the Flying Dutchman, made the more poignant and heartbreaking when she sees him killed by Bootstrap Bill moments later. This was a man she contemplated marrying, afterall. ** Plus note his vengeful-drunk situation stemmed mostly from having destroyed his fleet in pursuit of Jack Sparrow and the Black Pearl, and most of his anger is directed at Jack for having (in Norrington's view) turned him into the thing he hates, a pirate. That, and he's drunk at the time. * In the Spider-Man Trilogy film series, Ursula Ditkovich is clearly infatuated by Peter, but when she senses he's in trouble, advises him to call Mary Jane and does what she can to help him. * Enchanted has Prince Edward. When he sees his former fiancee get True Love's Kiss from another man, his only response is a giant grin at how happy they are together. And he gets a Second Love by the end of the night. *It has been revealed that in Thor: The Dark World, Sif will make a large sacrifice for Thor, out of love for him. Evidently, it's not dying (confirmed by Jaimie Alexander) or pushing Thor into Jane's arms (as Jaimie also said that it's a sacrifice out of love for Asgard as well), but what it is still remains to be seen (it turns out it was helping him save Jane and free Loki. She was branded a traitor for her actions, but they helped save Asgard and the rest of the Nine Realms). Jaimie Alexander: She does sacrifice quite a bit for Thor, because she is so very much in love with him, so you do get to see that... She cares about him. They grew up together, you know? Categoría:Datos utiles